Written in the Stars
by darkangel9314
Summary: She is a princess in a forced marriage who has a secret agenda. He is a king that will do anything to protect his kingdom, but when things go astray will these two unlikely foes ban together to save the world as they know it?


Written in the Stars

Chapter 1

The harsh soil bit into Elena's heels as she tried in every way possible to avoid being caught by the men who were chasing her. She hadn't known why she had started running in the first place. After all it was usually tradition for arranged marriages to take place in Elena's family, but something inside her had instinctively told her to run when she had laid eyes on her wedding dress. And now she just kept running. She wasn't one hundred percent sure where she was going in just her undergarments, but she knew for sure that it would be a lot better than the fate that would await her if she would chose to go back.

Footsteps sounded behind her as she picked up her pace the panicked feeling spreading throughout her chest. They had caught up with her, but how? She had been so careful in the paths she had chosen to take that they couldn't possibly know the way. Unless-Unless someone had figured it out. Dammit. That treacherous wench. She would deal with her later. If there was a later. Elena couldn't think of that right now she had to try to escape or else she would never really be free.

Branches and leaves covered her eyesight as she tried to escape, but it wasn't enough. A body slammed into her forcing her to lose her footing as they both descended down the hill. Sharp branches and rocks bit into her skin as she felt the bruises and cuts forming on her body. This was gonna hurt a lot when they finally made their final stop, she just wondered how the other person was holding up and if they were gonna be injured like her so maybe she would have half a chance.

Finally they made a stop as she slammed into the hard ground groaning at the pain of it all. She wasn't one hundred percent sure if anything was broken, but all she knew was that she had to fight. She didn't wait for the second body to drop before she started getting up preparing herself to fight whoever was chasing her down.

A man slammed down beside her feet as she gave him a swift kick to the ribs. She couldn't let him get up she had to keep fighting. Pulling her foot back, Elena sent another kick to the guys ribs, but he was prepared this time as he caught her leg forcing her to slam down to the ground,. She turned to her stomach and started kicking away from him. Finally after what seemed like forever she finally accomplished doing so and started making a run for it. But unfortunately fate was not on her side as a hand swung towards her and made her fall to the ground unconscious wondering what would happen next.

Elena moaned as someone placed a wet cloth to her head. She winced slightly backing away from the hand healing her and sat up only getting so far because of the handcuffs holding her there. Perfect.

"What the-"

"Try not to speak, You've endured quite a hit and the last thing I need to hear is you bitching about it."

"Who are you?"

"That's none of your business. Now don't go anywhere the prince should be with you shortly."

Elena watched as the girl left and sighed. She was trapped, but she wasn't completely out of the game yet. If her parents had taught her anything it was how to be observant. She had to be observant or she wouldn't survive. She just had to take one moment to get a bearing of her surroundings and then she would devise a plan to get out of there.

Before she could get her vision quite right, the door swung right open revealing the servant girl who had just helped her and who she could only assume was the prince she was supposed to be betrothed to. The one she had ran away from without a second thought.

And she had to admit that he was quite the breathtaking prince with his curly black hair and amazing blue eyes that she could get lost into if she really wanted to. Only she wasn't here to become his bride. No she was here for a much sinister reason. One that her family had not shared with her yet.

"Who are you?"

"I thought a woman as smart as yourself would already know the answer to that question."

She narrowed her eyes at him as she tried but mostly failed to get up.

"Don't strain yourself You need to save your energy for what is to come."

"What exactly is that?"

"I'm pretty sure you already know. Bonnie make sure Ms. Gilbert here doesn't do anything drastic while the rest of the arrangements are set up. We will wed tomorrow and there will be no interruptions this time. A deal is a deal no matter how much you don't want to honor it."

Elena narrowed her eyes at him as the beautiful yet cruel prince left the room leaving her with his faithful servant.

"You know you don't have to do this right? You can let me go now and this will all be avoided."

"What would be avoided princess? You fulfilling the duty of your family?"

"My family's duty is their own I want no part in it."

"Unfortunately no matter what you seem to think you are a part of your family's duty no matter how much you don';t want to be. Now suck it up and step up. We all have to do things we don't want to do for the sake of our countries. Now it's time for you to do yours."

Elena sighed as she sank in the bed wondering what her next move would be. She was pretty sure that she could take this hand maiden if she really wanted to, but she hadn't assessed how much of a real danger she was yet. It was best to wait at least for a little while

"Will you be okay by yourself for a few hours? I have to prepare dinner for you and King Salvatore and I can't do that if I have to babysit you while I'm doing it."

There it was. Her chance. She just had to convince her that she was trustworthy first.

"Of course you can trust me. I mean where else can I go? I imagine that there's a vast amount of royal guard around here. If not then that would be a bad decision considering your kings position."

"Of course princess. I'll fetch you when dinner is ready."

"Thank you Bonnie."

"It's Ms. Bennett to you Princess Gilbert. Now please get ready the king will be here for you soon."

Elena nodded as Bonnie made her way out the door and Elena got up quickly. She was still a bit woozy from the blow to the had she had taken earlier, but she needed to put what she felt aside if she was ever going to escape this place alive . Somewhere deep down she had figured that she wouldn't be as lucky this time if they caught her.

With all the strength that she could muster, Elena made her way to the door and jiggled the doorknob lightly careful not to make a sound in case anyone was guarding the door outside. And sure enough when she had opened the door to escape there was someone waiting for her.

Bonnie stood beyond the threshold with her arms across her chest as if she had expected Elena to attempt her escape. She had to had it to Bonnie though, she sure as hell wasn't stupid.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're trying to make an escape even though both the prince and I instructed you not to do so."

Anger rose up in Elena like a quiet storm as she jutted out her chin to make direct contact with Bonnie's eyes. She was a princess after all and she would be damned to be treated like anything less.

"Who do you think you are peasant? I am your future queen and I will not sit here and be confined to my room like some slave. I deserve better than that, don't you think?"

A look that Elena had never seen before crossed over Bonnie's face as she took a step too close to the princess. It wasn't enough for her to be a threat, but defiantly enough for Elena to feel rather uncomfortable.

"Listen here you spoiled girl, I would not mess with me if I were you. Yes, you may be my future queen, but I have been a loyal servant to the Salvatore's for years. Enough to where they trust my judgment, so keep in mind that how you act the next few days you're here with us are very critical."

"Is that a threat?" Elena said matching her anger.

There was no way in hell she would let a servant treat her this way.

"No Princess, I don't make threats I make promises."

Before Elena knew what she was doing she lunged at Bonnie with all the force she had and somehow managed to get knocked on her own ass. What the hell had just happened? She hadn't even gotten near Bonnie before she lost her balance.

"What the hell?" Elena said looking up at Bonnie with all the hatred that she could muster.

"Like I said, You're not going anywhere. Now do me a favor and get ready for your dinner with King Salvatore if you can manage to do even that by yourself."

And with that Bonnie was gone leaving Elena to wonder what the hell had just happened.

Time seemed to stand still as Elena paced around her luxurious prison. She had no real clue where she was or who her betrothed really was, but this hadn't been the life she wanted. She wanted to be free. To be a girl who could make her own choices. She wondered what that would feel like. If only there was a way she could figure that out.

The door flew open sending her out of her thoughts as she stood up to see who had dared entered her room without so much as a knock. Bonnie's blackish brown hair caught her vision as Elena crossed her arms over her chest. What the hell was she doing back here?

"You know peasants usually knock before they enter their ladies room."

"I would but I don't see a lady here."

Elena's smug smile fell from her face as her mouth gaped open. How dare this girl talk to her like that? She could have her head for less in her kingdom. Why was it that she was getting away with it here? It would defiantly be something Elena would have to take up with the king when she had dinner with him.

"I see that you still haven't gotten dressed yet. You know naive and lazy are two very unattractive qualities for a future queen?"

"It would be nice if I had any of my clothes here to wear."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at her as she crossed paths with Elena to get to the wardrobe by the bed. Throwing it open Elena saw several gowns made of the finest materials a princess could imagine, but material things would not persuade Elena. She was a lot more than a person who could be bought off.

"Pick out whatever you like, but don't take long King Salvatore is waiting."

"A princess does not dress herself where is my lady in waiting."

"I thought an independent princess like yourself wouldn't need one."

Elena narrowed her eyes slightly. This servant was really starting to get on her nerves. Why the king had assigned her to Elena she would never know, but she sure wasn't going to stay around for long. Not if he wanted to please his future queen.

"I'll go get you one if your that insistent on it. Just do me a favor and hurry it on up, King Salvatore is a very important man and he does have business he still needs to tend to as you will get to know in the upcoming weeks."

"I'm highly aware of a kings duties peasant. Now please go fetch me my lady in waiting, I am growing rather impatient."

"As you wish your highness."

Elena rolled her eyes as Bonnie shut the door tightly. Looking down at herself Elena noticed that she was still wearing her clothes from earlier. Her clothes from when she tried to escape. Shrugging it off, her dress hit the floor as she stepped out of it and walked towards the wardrobe. Dirt covered her body still as she looked down upon herself frowning.

The door opened and a girl with flowing blonde hair and ice blue eyes entered the room in one swift movement. The girl bowed down to Elena and smiled. Now that was more like it. It was nice to know that someone in Mr. Salvatore's palace wasn't a savage being.

"Good evening, my lady, I have been sent to help you get ready."

"What is your name?"

"My name is Caroline Forbes your highness."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You as well. Shall I draw you a bath to get the dirt off of you?"

"That would be nice thank you."

Caroline nodded giving Elena a minute to pick out her dress for the evening as she drew her a bath. It would be nice to finally get clean for once despite what would be happening afterwards. She closed her eyes trying not to think about it as the water stopped running and Caroline stepped out of the bathroom.

"Your bath is ready my lady."

"Thank you."

Caroline made a slight nodding gesture to Elena as she passed her and went into the bathroom that was more luxurious than anything that her palace had to offer. Whoever her father had chose her to wed had obviously been very wealthy. More wealthy than anyone in her kingdom combined.

Sighing Elena shrugged off her clothes letting the dirty rags drop to the floor as she sank into the scolding hot water. It felt good on her skin as she allowed herself a few silent moments of peace before she started scrubbing away the dirt from her skin. As if today hadn't happened. As if she hadn't tried to escape to the one person who was more than willing to help her. She couldn't think of that right now though. She had to concentrate on the task at hand. No matter how tedious it seemed. They would come for her she was sure of it. And when they did there would be hell to pay.

A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts as Caroline's voice drifted through.

"Are you okay in there?"

"Yes Caroline. One moment please."

Getting out of the tub, Elena drained her water and wrapped a towel around her as she exited the bathroom where Caroline was standing by the wardrobe awaiting what she would pick.

"King Salvatore wasn't sure which one you would prefer so we have all of the finest in here for you to chose from."

"What would you suggest?"

"That is not really my choice, my lady."

"Let's just say I'm throwing caution to the wind on this one. Now please help me choose. I would be mighty disappointed if you didn't."

"Alright then. What color do you prefer?"

"Reds and blues are quite nice on my skin tone."

"There's a start. Ah here we are, I think I have found you the perfect gown my lady."

Caroline pulled out a gorgeous maroon and gold dress that made Elena's eyes light up. She had had a dress similar to this at home and it surprised her that though she had only been here a few short hours she had already missed it.

"That is perfect. Thank you."

Grabbing the dress, Caroline helped Elena scrim her way into it before Elena examined herself in the full length mirror. She looked royal and regal and yet she knew how truly deadly she could be. It was time to prove that to their king that she would not be a slave in his world.

"Are you ready, my lady?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."


End file.
